This Was Not Supposed to Happen
by QUEEN OF WOLVES AND DRAGONS
Summary: One kiss. That's all it took for them to have shivers up their spines and butterflies in their stomach. They'd broken the golden rule of best friends. So what are they supposed to do when the feelings continue to fester? Oh, of course. Blame it on the hormones. *MENTIONING OF M RATED CONTENT* -Also on wattpad under my user QUEENofMOONDRAGONS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! My name is QUEEN OF WOLVES AND DRAGONS, and this is my first fan fiction. I'm so excited to see how this goes, because I've been reading fan fiction since like forever, and I've never written one. I love SoMa and I wish that we could've seen them together canonically, but it is what it is. I very unfortunately do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Maka's POV

She flipped to the next page, the words beckoning her to read more. Her eyes scanned the ink left to right, top to bottom with passion.

" _Oh Derek!"_

 _Elizabeth flung her lithe arms around his neck, pressing sweet, love-filled kisses against his cheeks._

" _I knew you'd come back! I've been waiting, Derek! Just like you asked!"_

 _The young man knelt down on one knee before her, years of pent up love ready to burst from his shockingly blue eyes. He brought forth a red velvety case, opening it with great care to display a dazzling diamond ring that sparkled in the full moon above them. Elizabeth dramatically covered her mouth in awe, tears of joy leaking from her eyes-_

"Living up to your name, Bookworm?" A voice interrupted.

 _Wait, where does it say that in the book?_

"It doesn't."

She looked up to find her partner staring down at her. Crap, she'd said that out loud. He peered down at her with lazy crimson eyes and a shock of snowy hair, slouching as he usually did, which he insisted made him look "cool", to which she'd protested against. He was dressed in a simple black and white suit like she'd seen him wear almost a million times. Right. The party. She'd forgotten she was at one. If the short burgundy dress she was wearing paired with the open-toed white kitten heels wasn't enough of an indication, then everything around her was. She gazed at the people in their fancy attire, the line gathered around the food table like it usually was, the orchestra playing cheesy music on the stage as everyone danced and mingled the night away. Soul's music was always better. Too bad he wouldn't play in public.

"Watch'a reading? Erotica?" He asked a tad too casually.

She blushed cherry red, and slammed the book shut angrily, preparing to swing it at his stupid shark-toothed grin.

"MAKA-"

"Ugh, here we go-"

"CHOP!"

He fell to the ground with a satisfying _thump,_ rubbing his head in pain.

"Goddamn, I think your swings are getting harder."

She _humphed,_ plopping back down on the couch she'd been sitting on.

"At least the character is an _actual_ gentlemen."

Soul sat down next to her, hands flung lazily over the back of the couch as he quirked an eyebrow at her statement.

He chose to ignore her, and continued to ask, "Why you reading a book over here in the corner all alone. This party is for you, isn't it?"

A celebration for defeating Asura, and Soul graduating to the rank of Death Scythe.

"It's for you too."

"Not my point. Come on, let's go have fun and talk with the others. It's not everyday you defeat the bad guy, and I become a death Scythe."

"Am I hearing this right? Is this actually Soul Eater Evans I'm talking to right now? The guy who hates to socialize? Weren't you the one all solitary and 'lone wolf' at that one party?"

He scowled, and rolled his eyes.

"This is a special occasion."

She snorted.

"I just felt tired of all the 'congratulations', and just wanted to get away for a moment. That's all."

She offered a smile, and set the book down on the cushion. He stood, and offered her a hand.

"Maybe I'll let you have that dance this time."

Her eyes widened slightly, and she laid her hand against his outstretched palm.

"Really? You must be pretty damn happy to actually dance in public."

He smiled broadly, showing off rows of his pointy teeth. He proceeded to lift her up by the hand, when she caught a blur of movement behind Soul's back with her keen sight. A waiter was sent tumbling forward after tripping over someone's shoe-point, his tray and the champagne filled glasses flying out of his hand, and crashing to the floor. He barreled into Soul, slamming him forward. She froze, as something brushed against her lips. A pair of wide crimson eyes stared into her own wide eyes, both in shock. His lips were on hers. Her lips were on his. They were _kissing._ The waiter apologized profusely to the guests nearby as he attended to the mess, the meister and weapon pair completely unaware of him, or anyone else around them. Soul pulled away sharply. She now sat on the couch staring up at him with gaping eyes, as he stood, looking down at her with an equal expression.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD, AS HE STANDS BEFORE YOU MORTALS!" Black Star suddenly bellowed, as he came over to bother them.

Soul and Maka didn't answer, still staring at one another in the same position.

"Maka? Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked next to the blue-haired, so-called "god".

"Uh, yeah," Maka answered, finally pulling her eyes away from Soul's to look at Tsubaki's worried face. "Just got pushed over by a waiter. It's all good."

"Dude, you hypnotized or something?" Black Star asked waving a hand in front of Soul's face, who still stood in the same place.

Soul turned and took a quick breath, reinstating his "cool" demeanor and attitude, before answering, "What you want?"

"Dang, you guys are suddenly all googly eyes or something. You should all be more like your amazing god, who now has a beautiful goddess!" Black Star declared, pulling a blushing Tsubaki in by the waist.

Soul glanced off at some random guests, as Maka pursed her lips and made sure to look anywhere but at Soul.

"Oh by the way Soul, Kid was asking for you. I think you have to make a speech." Tsubaki informed him.

Soul groaned in response, and began to make his way towards the curtains behind the stage, which were perfectly symmetrical of course. He may have possibly glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but Maka wasn't sure if he did. Tsubaki giggled, and turned to Maka.

"You too, Maka."

Maka sighed, and nodded. Tsubaki began to drag Black Star away much to Maka's confusion.

"Where are you guys going?" Maka questioned.

"Kid asked for me to keep him as far away as possible, you know, after what happened last time."

A memory of Black Star hanging from the curtains of the stage, as he screamed to the crowd about how great of a god he was while arguing with Kid came to the front of her mind.

"You might want to knock him out." Maka suggested, as she turned to make her way to the stage.

* * *

After concluding their speeches, Soul and Maka exchanged "goodnights" and "goodbyes" with their friends and others, before retreating to their apartment. She had her arms wrapped around his torso as usual, now deep in her thoughts. They made it home, not saying a word to the other as they entered the apartment. They hadn't since _that_ happened earlier. She couldn't think of anything else to call it, but well… _that_. He flicked the light on, and she kicked her shoes off, setting them next to the door with the rest. She should say something. The silence was killing her. They hadn't even glanced at each other once that evening since then, and she'd had enough. She turned, mouth opening to spill out paragraph's, but only caught a spike of chalk white hair, before he shut his bedroom door. Quite loudly might she add. She sighed in aggravation, before moving to her own bedroom, closing the door behind her. She changed into pajamas, not bothering to shower, as it was late. As she lay on her bed, the memory of his lips against hers came to the forefront of her mind. A blush rose to her cheeks, as she remembered the jolt of pleasure his had sparked up her spine at the mere touch of them. This was not supposed to happen. She shouldn't be reminiscing about Soul's lips. _Soul_ of all people. She felt like they'd committed a taboo. The golden rule of not only weapons and meisters, but also best friends. Tsubaki and Black Star were together though… No, no Soul and her weren't anything like them. The whole thing had went too fast. Too fast for her mind to process. One moment he was giving her that famous shit-eating grin of his, and the next her was on top of her with his lips pressed against hers. It was nothing. They would go back to the way things were before. She'd get up in the morning and make breakfast, and he'd come out with his messy hair, attacking the bacon, beginning their day of usual banter and casual insults. Yes, exactly like that. It would blow over, and everything would be the same. She then suddenly realized it was her first kiss. She laughed aloud at the thought that this is how it had happened. Yes, something to laugh about. That's what this was. They would joke about this later. It wasn't like her and Soul were going to go swooning after each other after a stupid little kiss anyway. She just hoped it wouldn't be awkward…

 _My life isn't a book_ , she thought in conclusion.

She sat up quickly after that thought. Dammit, she'd forgotten her book on that couch. And it was a real page turner too…

* * *

 **Hmmm, I'm wondering if I'm portraying Soul and Maka right. It makes me nervous thinking that I may not be portraying them in the best way possible that's true to their characters. Oh well. Please review if you like, and tell me if I got them right!**

 **X_QUEEN OF WOLVES AND DRAGONS_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm going to post chapter as much as I can till it's done. I'm never going to not finish a story. I hate it when a fic is so good, but the author stops writing. I hope I wrote their characters alright! I'm not sure if I'm supposed to make a disclaimer again, but I'll do it just in case: I sadly do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters (And if I did, SoMa would be canon). Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Maka's POV

It wasn't awkward, thank god. She'd gotten out of bed, and prepared breakfast like usual. He came stumbling out of his room, rubbing at his eyes, as he sluggishly sat down and devoured the plate she'd set for him.

"Morning." He greeted, before shoveling strips of bacon into his mouth.

"Morning." She reciprocated, setting her plate down and seating herself before eating.

She wanted to bring it up, but at the same time wasn't sure if that was a very safe move. Perhaps keeping quiet and never mentioning it would be better. She stared at him indecisively, as he continued to eat without notice of her. He swallowed loudly, and looked up at her, lifting an eyebrow.

"Should we talk about it?" She asked hesitantly.

He gave her a quizzical look.

"About what?"

"Um, about what happened yesterday." She answered in a "duh" tone.

"Hmmmmmm… No."

She gave him an unamused look.

"What happened, happened Maka. There's nothing we make of it, and nothing we do about it. Are we good?"

"Yeah. Sounds fine."

She picked up her plate and turned away from him to put it in the sink. She was kind've angry, but really had no reason to be because this is just what she wanted. Angry that he made no big deal about it, as if he hadn't been affected. Like he just brushed it off his shoulder like a piece of worthless dust. That's what pissed her off. But it shouldn't though. It's exactly how she wanted it to go. So why did it make her so upset? Ah the first kiss, that must be it. She probably thought she needed some sort of recognition of it, since it was her first kiss. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm gonna go sleep more. Lord Death gave us time off." He walked off to his room after giving her his plate.

She took a breath, and trudged back to her room to get ready for the day.

Soul's POV

Not good. Not good at all. He definitely had wanted to talk about it. It was definitely not nothing. This whole thing had jumbled up his brain the night before. When he felt her lips on his, they were _so soft,_ it was almost unbelievable. And sweet too. They were like cotton candy. Sweet and soft. Cheesy, but true. Or maybe it was actually her lip gloss. It didn't really matter. It was his first kiss, however uncool it was that his first kiss was an accident. This was not supposed to happen. They'd passed a line that shouldn't have been crossed, however unintentional it was. Now her lips were littering his thoughts, and whenever he was in her presence, that ten second moment seemed to replay in his brain over a hundred times over. When they'd driven home the night before, he felt every movement of her hands around his stomach. Especially when she'd gripped harder every time he turned a corner. It sent shivers up his arms when she had laced them around him before they even started riding. He threw himself onto the bed, face shoved into his pillow. It was probably hormones, he decided, pulling the sheets over himself. Nothing more, nothing less. The sooner he'd forget about it, the better.

It wasn't that easy though. They simply wouldn't go away, the images of her sparkling olive eyes peering straight into his as their lips touched. He was currently shooting hoops with Black Star, Maka on the sidelines with a book in her hand. Typical. He couldn't help but glance at her every few seconds, as if he was expecting her to look up at him so he could keep staring into those eyes. They'd always been a startling green that caught your eye, but it was different this time. He'd never described them as entrancing. Until now. God he was messed up.

"Dude," Black Star whispered into his ear, catching him staring at Maka, "is there something on her face or something? Your god demands to know what is wrong with you two!"

Soul sighed. "Just leave us alone, Black Star."

He shot a basket, and passed the ball to him.

Maka's POV

She kept glancing up at him. It was goddamn annoying. The sweat that clung to his forehead practically made him glitter in the sunlight in her eyes. Like honestly, this isn't Twilight. His eyes really caught attention though. One glance, and you'd get lost in them. They were like pools of wine that never ended as you got pulled in deeper and deeper. She couldn't focus on her stupid book, having read the same sentence fifteen times in the past minute because he was so fucking _distracting._ Snow white hair, deep crimson eyes, muscles flexing with every movement. It was a good kind've distracting. And she was scolding herself for it. She wished she could go home at the moment. One, because she was bored and couldn't get anywhere with the book, and two, because she didn't want to share the sight of a sweaty Soul Eater with any girl just so happening to pass by. When exactly had she become so possessive?

"Soul!" She shouted. "I'm going home! See you later!"

Soul stopped the ball and passed it Black Star, jogging to meet her.

"I'm coming with you. Go have fun with your girlfriend!" He yelled to Black Star.

"Dude, why you gotta ditch me?! Nobody ditches _this_ god!" He screamed back.

Soul rolled his eyes, and kept walking.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you back for this…" Black Star murmured to himself, as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Maka was now at her apartment hanging out with Liz in her room. Soul was taking a shower.

"A date!" All the girls squealed in her face.

"A date?! No way."

"Oh come on Maka. We've got it all set up, and we told him about you and he seems so excited to meet you. He's really handsome too…" Liz nudged her elbow knowingly.

"It's someone you've met?"

"A friend of mine's buddy. Come on Maka, give him a chance. He'll be at that little corner store diner you and Soul like to go to."

"The date is _today_?! Oh my god! Liz!"

"You need some fun, Maka! Take advantage of your time off, and don't spend it reading books and hanging out with Soul! I mean, come on, is Soul going to take you on a date anytime soon?" Liz joked. "Don't tell me you're scared, Maka…" Liz smirked evilly at her.

Now she was just pushing her buttons.

Maka _humphed,_ and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll go. You're helping me get ready though. When is this stupid thing?"

"Eight thirty."

"What?! It's already seven! Come on Liz!"

 _An Hour Later_

"Perfect!" Liz squealed, looking her over.

She wore a purple and white polka-dotted dress that clung to her waist, and flared out below. It reached the base of her knees, and she wore the same white heels from the night before. The dress was from Liz. There was never a time when she'd gone shopping, and thought to buy a dress, let alone think of a time when she would ever actually need one besides parties. And she already had two for that. There was some light makeup on her face, but she was mostly natural- the way she preferred it. Her hair was down and straight, simple but neat. The restaurant wasn't super fancy or anything. Maka grabbed her purse from the counter, when Soul walked in to grab something to eat.

He froze, and eyed her. "Where are _you_ going?"

"A date."

His eyes narrowed. "Since when do you go on dates?"

"Just today. Liz set it up. Behind my back, might I add. " She glared at the tall weapon behind her, who smiled in return. "There's leftovers from the last time we ate in the fridge. I'll be back around ten probably. See you," She said, before leaving out the front door.

"Don't get jealous, Soul…" Liz purred, before going back to Kid's.

Soul's POV

Jealous was a strong word. He didn't feel green and sickly. More like there was a slight itch on his back that he couldn't quite reach. He didn't feel necessarily against her going on the date, but he didn't like it either. Did hormones make you possessive? He hadn't payed attention in that sex ed class…

Maka's POV

"Hi, my name's Christopher. Liz told me some things about you, and I've actually heard some stuff too. You seem like quite the girl."

They were now seated in a booth, and Maka blushed.

"I was just doing my job. So Liz told me you're a weapon. What are you?"

"A katana. I'm not in your class, but I've seen you fight out in the woods with Soul. You're pretty good."

"Thanks." She surveyed the menu, glancing every few seconds up at him while trying to figure out what she wanted to eat, and keep the conversation flowing.

"You know, this is actually my first date." She said after a minute.

"Really? I was actually surprised when Liz called to say you were coming. I thought you and Soul were a thing."

She almost spit a little of the water she'd been given by the waitress out. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Soul doesn't like me like that, and I don't like him like that. We're just best friends and partners. Nothing else."

Soul's POV

He was frustrated. He didn't like her being out and about with some guy he didn't know. Possessiveness was such an irritating thing to feel. Liz said he was a weapon... He better not be trying to convince her to leave him. He huffed, and shoved his headphones into his ears. Something loud and fast to get his mind off of it.

Maka's POV

"Thank you." Maka thanked the waitress as she set her food down.

A caesar salad smothered with dressing and topped with croutons. Her favorite. Christopher had ordered a burger. She almost snickered when he'd ordered it. Just like Soul. Christopher was handsome, no doubt, with a head of blond hair and shocking blue eyes. Just like Derek. They would've been a lot prettier if they were red.

"A salad? You're missing out."

"On what. Grease, meat and bread? No thank you."

He smiled. He had a nice smile, but his teeth weren't pointy enough. He moved a hand through his yellow locks. His hair would look a lot better if he rustled it up a bit.

Soul's POV

Could he really say this was hormones? He wasn't so sure anymore. He stared up at his ceiling, legs and arms sprawled over his bed. He checked the time. _10:30._ She looked pretty good in that dress. Almost made _him_ want to be the one taking her out. He scolded himself. No, that would never happen.

Maka's POV

"This was really great. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Christopher was really nice by paying the bill. She wasn't sure if Soul would have done that if she was here with him. Maka gave a smile, and said goodbye before leaving back home. It was in walking distance, so she didn't have to force Soul or Liz to escort her like a chauffeur.

"I'm home!" She yelled, taking her shoes off.

Soul almost immediately came out of his room.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly, leaning on his door frame. "How'd it go?"

"He was nice."

"That's all? Nice?"

"Are you expecting me to give you some detailed summary?"

"No, just curious."

She sighed. "I'm gonna go ahead to bed. Night."

"Night."

She lay awake on her bed, pondering the days events. She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. She'd compared Christopher to Soul the entire time, and didn't even realize it till now. Was this really more than she thought?

* * *

 **i don't know where I came up with the idea for them to blame it on hormones, but I find it funny. Anyways, review if you like!**

 **X_QUEEN OF WOLVES AND DRAGONS_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm having so much fun writing this! I know the chapters are a bit short, but I think the stories coming along alright. Most of the SoMa fics usually show Soul and Maka a bit more on the bantering and playfully insulting side, but i haven't done that, so not sure if people won't like it because I've focused more on the feelings in comparison to the the way they actually interact. Oh well, it is what it is! I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Maka's POV

"We should go to the market."

Her legs were splayed over his lap while she read a book. Soul flipped through channels, clicking buttons on the remote. His legs were propped up on the coffee table.

"What for?"

"Just to get out of the apartment, you know. Also," she smiled, "I wanna get some books."

He snorted. "Typical."

He lifted her legs, fingers brushing against her ankles that poked from underneath the hem of her jeans. She felt a jolt of warmth, and inhaled a breath, leaping to her feet. She went to get her shoes, a blush coating her cheeks. He followed, grabbing his bike keys.

"How about you go to the bookstore, and I'll just go walk around or something."

"You don't wanna come with me?"

"You should already know the answer to that, Bookworm."

She stuck her tongue out, and proceeded to walk away. The book store was a little old, also considering that the owner was an old man.

"Maka!" He called from behind his desk. "Glad to see you here! Congratulations on your victory! Grab a few books. No charge."

"Oh hello. Thank you! I'll make sure to grab some good ones."

She shuffled to the towering shelves to pick a few novels out.

"Where's that white-haired fellow I always see with you?"

"Oh, Soul. Yeah, he doesn't like books much."

"He's an unusual fellow. You both seem attached by the hip."

She blushed, sliding three heavy books onto the counter.

"Um, yeah, I guess you could say that."

He wrote the names down, and gave her a smile.

"Don't let him get away. Some girl's going to snatch him up some time soon. He's a nice looking boy."

He handed the stack of books to her. She went red as a tomato, and squeaked out a "thanks" before rushing out of the store. The sight she came to was not very pleasant. A girl was leaning a little too close to Soul for her liking. She was actually pretty, but was very visibly flirting with him, her breasts pressed against his side as she clung to his arm. Anger boiled in her at the sight. She practically seethed even more though at the fact that he didn't even seem to care, not pushing the girl away. She turned around, taking a deep breath. By now she'd realized she probably liked him. No, she definitely liked him. Like, _like liked_ him(if she couldn't be anymore childish). And the thought terrified her. Maka was no idiot, especially after having read several stories about the same situation she was in. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't very well act on her feelings, could she? He'd reject her, maybe even laugh at the thought of actually being attracted to her. Just like he'd made nothing of the kiss earlier. If he was attracted to her, wouldn't he have shown some sort of sign? She might need girl advice- from someone other than herself. She exhaled heavily, and began to stride over to the disgusting flirt scene. She looked straight ahead, and strode right past them as if she didn't know him at all. She caught him swivel his head at her as she passed, and she flicked her eyes ahead, completely ignoring him. He gave her a confused expression, and separated his arm from the girls grasp, which had almost practically been molded into the girl's skin. The girl whined, and he ignored her, turning to go after his partner. She walked right past his bike, much more to his confusion, and continued to walk along the sidewalk. He hastily boarded the motorcycle, and caught up to her on the road.

"Maka! Aren't you gonna get on?"

She glanced at him.

"I thought you were gonna hang with that girl. I'll just walk home, you have fun."

"What? Well, actually, she just kinda ambushed me. I was trying to get her off me, she just had a tight grip, I swear."

"Hmhmm." She wasn't convinced.

"Maka, get on the damn bike!"

She ignored him, and sped up her pace, clutching the books to her "non-existent chest" as Soul sometimes mentioned to her.

"Fine!" He sped off, leaving her to walk.

She sighed heavily, walking at the slowest pace possible so as not to deal with him too soon at the apartment.

* * *

She finally got home, trudging through the front door tiredly after walking for maybe a mile or so. Being stubborn wasn't rewarding half the time when it concerned her and Soul. Especially when she was carrying three heavy books. She hefted them onto her nightstand in her room, and glanced over at Soul's closed door. She shouldn't have ignored him. Now he was upset with her, and she wasn't sure what to do. It was just the fact that she had just found out and decided that she liked him that morning, and after turning her back for two minutes, the next thing she knows he's got a girl draped all over him. And that pissed her off. But she couldn't really blame him, seeing as he was a girl magnet with how hot he looked all the time. Well shit, now she's calling him hot. It was a wonder he didn't have a nose full of blood, but he acted like that girl wasn't even there. Weird. She knocked on his door.

"Soul?"

Silence.

"Soul." She said a little louder.

Silence.

She sighed.

"Fine. I'm gonna go to Liz's, so if you're awake, I'm just letting you know."

She left to Liz's, not before leaving a note just in case he was asleep.

* * *

She was now sitting in Liz's bedroom with Tsubaki, Liz, and patty. Liz was painting her nails, while Patty played with a stuffed giraffe. Typical. Tsubaki sat with her back against Liz's bed, braiding Maka's hair, the owner of said locks sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"-and Kid was like, 'Your date is going to hate you because you're eyebrows are asymmetrical. If you don't trim them, you might as well cancel it.' I swear I was going to strangle him. Speaking of dates," Liz leaned closer to Maka with a devious smile, "how was yours Maka?"

Maka rolled her eyes before answering, "It was fine. No fireworks or love at first sight, but he was nice."

"Right." Liz gave her a knowing look. "I mean, it's not like he could every measure up to Soul. But really, a girl can only wait so long."

She blushed a bright crimson and looked away.

"You know," Liz continued, "Black Star is the 'buddy' that told me about him. Said something about revenge for Soul ditching him."

"Yeah, Soul decided to leave in the middle of the game to come home with me. Though I don't see how that was supposed to make him jealous."

"Silly Maka," Liz chuckled. "You went on a date with a weapon soul didn't know, therefore... jealousy."

"But you saw him before I left. He didn't even flinch."

"He's just a good actor. Always has been. How bout' you Tsu'? You and Black Star still solid?"

Said weapon in question smiled, and nodded. "We're great."

"Have you done it yet?" Liz asked with a smirk.

Tsubaki blushed, and looked away.

"Ha ha, I knew it. Of course, I still have yet to find someone. No luck yet. Patty's most likely gonna marry that giraffe over there, and Maka hasn't even had her first kiss. The only who managed to have snatched one up is Tsubaki, but then again it's _Black Star,_ so..."

Maka blushed and looked down, avoiding the others gaze. Liz glared at her suspiciously.

"Something to tell Maka?"

She bit her lip, and played with her fingers in her lap.

"Makaaaaa..." Liz prodded.

At this point, Tsubaki was a little curious too. Patty continued to giggle about giraffes, unaware of the conversation. Both taller girls leaned over her, leaning in closer with interrogating eyes. They cornered her against the bedside.

"Come on Maka... Spill..." Tsubaki coaxed.

"Okay okay fine, me and Soul kissed!" She exclaimed, letting out a breath when the girls finally backed up.

They both squealed, and Maka covered her ears wincing from their loud, girly shrieks.

"Oh my gosh! Finally!" They both screeched. "Tell us everything!"

So she did. From the party till the earlier events of today.

"That's why you were both so stunned! Like you were both paralyzed!" Tsubaki realized.

"And I think I like him now, and I'm not sure what to do, so I need guy advice."

Liz smiled broadly. "Don't worry, I've got a bunch of ideas to get his attention. First step, skimpy clothing..." Liz grinned evilly.

Maka gulped, before her phone rang. It was Kid. She put it up to her ear, and his voice ran through.

"I've got to go." Maka put her phone back into her back pocket. "Me and Soul have a meeting with Lord Death, and Soul's already there. We'll talk about this later."

* * *

"We're sending Soul to Europe on an assignment." said Lord Death.

"What?!" Maka and Soul both exclaimed.

"But what about our partnership?" asked Maka.

"You'll be assigned a new partner. You should have no problem with resonating with him."

" _Him_?" Soul growled.

"And Soul, you'll have a temporary partner. You might visit, but you'll be away most of the time. This is part of the transition in becoming a Death Scythe."

Maka frowned. "So you're basically saying this is the last time I'll see him? At least for a while?"

"Unless you decide to stay as a weapon, and not become a Death Scythe, then yes."

Soul opened his mouth to say something, when Maka touched his shoulder gently to stop him.

"No, he's definitely not doing that."

"Excellent! You'll both have three days before he leaves to Italy. Spend them wisely."

And with that, Lord Death disappeared from the mirror. They stayed quiet, looking at the ground.

"Maka, I-"

"You're not going to give up being a Death Scythe just so we can stay partners. I won't let you."

He crossed his arms, and she sighed.

"Since we're here already, I'm going to visit the library."

"You just got books earlier today."

"I'll finish them fast. Even faster when I'm bored when you're not here."

"I'll go play with Black Star. I saw him shooting hoops on the court when I came."

They should've been spending time together, but they would frustrate each other if they went to lengths to please the other by doings things they didn't like. She left to the library, while he went the opposite way. She sat down with a good book at one of the tables, when she overheard a conversation behind one of the book shelves. It was Soul and Black Star. They were already done with their game?

"I'm telling you Black Star, I don't like her. She always around, and it annoys the hell out of me. I mean, she should've taken a hint by now that I'm not interested."

"Shouldn't you give her a chance? She's not that bad."

"Black Star, whenever I even look at another girl, she starts to glare at them like she's going to murder them in their sleep. Seriously, she's the easiest person in the whole world to make jealous. Not to mention she's not the largest in _certain_ assets. She's also really violent and-"

Maka didn't want to hear one more hurtful word out of Soul's mouth. Tears gathered in her eyes, as she softly closed the book. She put it on the librarians desk, and left. She walked home, and slumped onto her bed, face stained with salty tears of sadness. A vibration sounded against her pant pocket, and she unlocked it to find a message from Soul.

 _Soul: Hey, I thought we were gonna meet up after you finished._

 _Maka: I was feeling a little sick to my stomach. Sorry._

* * *

 **Gosh, Soul's really rude sometimes isn't he? I feel like the story actually might be getting more dramatic now, but not sure, so review if you like!**

 **X_QUEEN OF WOLVES AND DRAGONS_**


	4. Chapter 4

***Breathes in* Okay, here we go! There's feels in this chapter! I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Maka's POV

"What do you want for lunch?" Soul asked, as they watched TV.

She sat on one end of the couch, while he sat on the other. She couldn't stand to look at him without feeling another piece of her heart shatter, so she'd avoided looking at him all day. And yesterday. And the day before. Yes, it was already his last day, and he was leaving that evening for a long flight. She still liked him, much to her utter dismay. I mean, come on, why did her soul and heart have to still have to like him so much when he'd hurt her without knowing it? Had he disliked her this whole damn time? His smile, his eyes, his face, everything about him would destroy her if she gave him a single glance. She would most likely suddenly start bawling like a child over a broken lollipop, and he would roll his eyes at her and call her "dramatic". So there she was, sitting as far away as she could from him on the couch staring at everything but him, withholding a burning anger inside her that threatened to burst at the memory of such harsh words coming out of his mouth.

Soul's POV

"Anything at all. We can even eat salad if you want, even though I'd rather eat a burger." He continued.

Oh he knew. Maka wasn't one to let things go easily, and when she got mad, some of it got loose, no matter how hard she tried to get over it. She would suddenly snap harshly at the person she was angry at(usually Soul), or sulk in her room all day without ever coming out, not even for dinner. So naturally, she'd displayed some sort of rage over something he'd done. Which was yesterday when he'd dropped a cup. A plastic one, might he add. He had no clue what he'd done, and nothing he'd said or done had had any effect at all. She had answered every question or attempt at conversation with sentences at a maximum of five words and hadn't looked at any part of him for the past three days. Not even his hand, let alone his face. Whatever he'd done, it was definitely bad.

He liked her. _Like_ liked her(saying it like that was so uncool). He'd figured that out not long ago, but he didn't know what to do. She was pissed at him, and there was nothing he was doing that was making it better.

"I'm good." She answered quietly, gaze still stuck on the screen.

He sighed internally. How was he supposed to fix this? He glanced at the clock. _4:00 already?_ Guess he'd been suggesting late lunch. He got up off the couch, and grabbed all his belongings from his bedroom. It looked all boring, shelves and closet emptied from personal belongings. Guess her new weapon would stay in here now. A pang of jealousy shot through him at the thought of another weapon, let alone a _guy_ staying with her. Seeing as he couldn't bring everything with him, him and Maka had packed all his things in boxes and placed in his now empty closet. He dragged his large, heavy suitcase out to the kitchen, eyeing Maka out of the corner of his eye, who sat in the same position with the same expression.

"Maka."

"Yes?" she asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

"I have to leave now."

She turned off the screen quickly, and stood, turning towards. She approached and stood before him, eyes now adhered to her feet. She made no movement, so he pulled her in for a tight hug. She shakily returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He said into her ear.

She pushed away from him, and turned her back.

"Don't lie to me."

"What?" Soul asked in confusion.

What in the world was she talking about?

She turned back around, eyes finally meeting his. He spotted tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes.

"I know you don't care for me at all." She spat. "Stop pretending."

"Since when have I not cared about you? I'm not pretending. I'm really am going to miss you."

"I heard you say it!" She raised her voice substantially. "I annoy you all the time, I don't have the _assets_ other girls have-"

"Stop acting like some jealous girlfriend!" He snapped, anger rising. "You're right! You don't have what other girls have! Why did I choose such a brat of a meister, when there are better girls lining up practically begging to be my partner!"

"Maybe it's better that you are leaving! I'm so sick and tired of you constantly insulting me! You'll probably be better off with your _new_ meister!" She screamed back.

"You don't believe anything I say half the time these days! There's almost no point in arguing my point to you over _anything_! You keep grouping me in with all those worthless men that play with woman's hearts, when I clearly am nothing like that and haven't been since day one!"

"Maybe this time, my weapon will actually appreciate me as a person, and not as some constant annoyance! And you are just like those womanizers!"

"There you go again! You call how I feel about you lies and deceit, when you don't even know!"

"Please Soul, do tell! How do you feel about me?!"

He stopped abruptly, unsure of how to phrase it or even if he even should. This was not how he'd imagined it would happen when he would tell her. Maka, unfortunately, was very impatient at the moment.

"Exactly! You have nothing to say, because there is nothing to say! That 'care' you say you feel for me _is_ a lie! I wish this was all a dream, but it's reality! I was living in a lie that you might actually _care_ about me, but it was all simply a ploy to become a _Death Scythe_!" She yelled bitterly.

"How dare you!" He screamed back. "I'm not going to listen to you call me a liar to my face! This partnership has always been fifty-fifty effort, and I never used you as a way to get off!"

"How dare me? How dare _you_! You've been playing me this entire time! At least you're leaving now! I won't be around, like I _always_ am, and you'll be better off! Who knows! Maybe my new weapon and I will become an even greater pair than we were or ever would've been!"

"Glad to finally get out your hair!" He snarled.

"Thank god I got the hint!" She shot back.

"Well this has been great," he said sarcastically, "but thank god it's over now."

He dragged his suitcase to the front, and swung the door open, which slammed into the wall nearby.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" She countered, venom dripping from her final departure.

He strolled out the door, rolling his suitcase behind him before slamming the door closed.

* * *

He sat down in his seat on the plane. He'd taken a taxi to the airport, and left his bike to Black Star. Hopefully he wouldn't crash it the second he started driving it.

At this point, he would probably never see Maka again. Some of the things they'd said they'd thought at some point or another, it just all came out at once. He tried to think of where everything had gone wrong. She wasn't acting angry before he'd gotten his assignment, so it must've been sometime after. She'd said he didn't care about her. He didn't remember saying any such thing.

 _After Lord Death's Meeting_

"I'll go play with Black Star. I saw him shooting hoops on the court when I came."

He went off to the court, and found Black Star playing just like earlier. It was cloudy outside, so he wasn't sweating as much.

"Hey, let me shoot some." He shouted to Black Star.

"You and Maka okay?" He asked, passing the ball to him.

He dribbled, and shot a basket.

"Yeah. But I, uh, I'm leaving. For a while actually."

Black Star stopped the ball, and gave him a quizzical look.

"Where you and Maka going?"

"We're not. It's just me. I'm going on an assignment to Italy."

"How'd Maka take it?"

"She didn't really have much of a reaction. She's getting a new weapon." He said with a bit of bitterness.

"Ha, you're jealous already." Back Star laughed.

"Oh, Sooooooouuul!" A girls voice suddenly yelled.

A girl with straight brown hair came running towards them wearing a very short yellow dress.

"Are you coming to my birthday party?! I have an invitation for you!"

"Oh no... Go, go, go, go, go!" He shoved Black Star towards the door.

"Where are you going?! Soul?! Sweetie?!"

They hid behind a book case.

"Who was that?" Black Star asked.

He visibly shuddered. "Stacy. The president of my fan club."

"You have a fan club?! How come the mighty Black Star, their god, doesn't have one?!"

"Because you're an idiot, now be quiet, we're in a library."

"Maybe you should go to her party."

"What? No way! That chic is crazy. Besides, I'm leaving in three days."

"She ain't gonna leave you alone unless you tell her to."

"Believe me, I've tried. She starts screaming every time I try, and then denies ever hearing any sort of rejection from me."

He saw Stacy enter the library, and start to look around for him.

"I'm telling you Black Star, I don't like her. She's always around, and it annoys the hell out of me. I mean, she should've taken a hint by now that I'm not interested."

"Shouldn't you give her a chance? She's not that bad."

"Black Star, whenever I even look at another girl, she starts to glare at them like she's going to murder them in their sleep. Seriously, she's the easiest person in the world to make jealous. Not to mention she's not the largest in _certain_ assets. Also she's really violent and she's just plain bat shit crazy _._ "

"Maybe I can convince her to be the honorary first member of the Black Star fan club. She should be worshipping her god anyway."

"Be my guest."

"But dude, you hafta admit, Maka isn't the largest either, and she's also pretty violent with you too..."

"That's different..."

Black Star smirked. "Oh really..."

Soul shoved his arm hard, sending him barreling into a rolling ladder. He walked off, Black Star having recovered and following him. Stacy had-thank god-already left thinking he was somewhere else in the building. He'd spotted Maka with a book at one of the tables, but she was gone. Where'd she go? He pulled out his phone, and texted her.

 _Soul: Hey, I thought we were gonna meet up after you finished._

He got a message almost instantly, but frowned.

 _Maka: I was feeling a little sick. Sorry._

* * *

And after that, he went home, and she was angry and distant when he got there. Seriously, what did he do that made her say all those things? He sighed, and looked out the window as they lifted off.

* * *

He slammed the door, and she moved to her room. She shut her door softly, and stared at a picture of her and Soul smiling on her dresser. The tears were still there, and they began to fall rapidly down her cheeks. She slid down to the ground against the door, and cried the night away into her hands.

* * *

 **Misunderstandings! Gosh! Well technically, isn't Maka in the wrong? Oh well. Hope they fix it(although I'm the one who's making them do this, so I'm really the instigator here *insert mischievous grin*)**

 **X_QUEEN OF WOLVES AND DRAGONS_**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter spans out over the time Soul's gone, and I actually really like this chapter. I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Maka's POV

Her new weapon turned out to be Christopher. She though it might be awkward, since she didn't call him back for another date, but he said it was alright because he'd been trying to get over his ex-girlfriend(now his current girlfriend again). They got along nicely, but... He was nothing like Soul. Maybe she should've withheld from saying some of the things she'd said... No, he deserved it, she told herself. It had been a week since he'd left. She'd stripped everything reminding her of him from the apartment, fully embracing the new partnership with Christopher. Unfortunately, her mind, soul, and heart wouldn't let her forget him. The memory of them screaming insults at each other kept coming to the front of her mind. She'd even stupidly kept one of her photos of him, which haunted her from the underside of her pillow. The rest she'd thrown in a box in her closet, not having the heart to burn them like she'd originally wanted to do. Christopher new something was wrong, what with her half-hearted effort in practicing as a weapon and meister pair. He asked about Soul when he first came, but she'd told him she didn't want to talk about it, and he never asked again. She cried herself to sleep every night.

* * *

Soul's POV

His new meister was a guy named Alexander. He was staying at a hotel with him for the assignment in Rome. Something about killing a band of murderous humanoid-snake kishin. He'd stared at his phone for hours the night he got to the hotel. He didn't know what he was doing. Was he waiting for her to call him? Text him? Or was he waiting for himself to muster the courage to call or text her himself? He never did. And he never received anything either. It had already been a week since their fight. He kept a picture of her on his nightstand. He did care about her, despite what she said. He still couldn't figure out where she'd gotten that idea, or really why she believed it from where ever she heard it. She knew him, and it hurt him how she could readily believe that so easily without a second thought.

Him and his new partner got along alright. He was a pretty normal guy, as far as normal for a meister could be. He was pretty skilled too, being able to swing him as easily as Maka was able to. So there wasn't much wrong with their partnership, but they hadn't tried soul resonance quite yet. Soul didn't feel comfortable doing that so soon after Maka. He told Alexander too, and he thankfully understood. Although if they came to a situation that called for it, he'd have to comply whether he liked it or not. He couldn't risk his meister's life because he was uncomfortable.

* * *

Maka's POV

It had now been two weeks since Soul left. She was in class again, and her grades were just fine of course. She still wasn't sure about soul resonance. They hadn't gone out in the field quite yet, but they probably would soon, seeing as she was one of the most capable meisters in the whole school. They hadn't practiced resonating yet, but she was putting it off, usually making excuses to Christopher so as not to do it. She missed Soul. She didn't want to, but she did. Why did she have to care for him, but he didn't reciprocate? It was completely unfair. He was probably having the time of his life not having her around to bother him. It was more annoying at the fact that she _wanted_ him to care about her. She still liked him, despite everything he'd said, and it was the _worst_ thing in the world. It still hurt thinking about it, so she tried her best to refrain from doing so, but the memories kept pouring in. One of his rare genuine smiles that was directed at her. His eyes that were so dark and mysterious, but entrancing. When he played the piano for her, and she listened with delight. The shivers she felt when he barely touched her skin. The butterflies in her stomach from that _goddamn_ kiss. She frowned. All lies. She hadn't looked at the photo underneath her pillow, but she still liked him and she felt it. She could tell Christopher was getting frustrated, due to her not putting a hundred percent into their training session. She couldn't help it. She didn't feel the personal connection when fighting with him. He didn't challenge her in the way that Soul did. She didn't think it would ever be the same with another weapon.

* * *

Soul's POV

God, he was missing her very badly now. It was three weeks now being away from her. He didn't send or receive any texts in that period of time. Him and Alexander had no clues in finding the kishin but several murders littered across Italy. The kishin turned out to be smart, and it was pretty hard when he didn't have Maka's soul perception. Usually when they came across enemies, and Soul transformed, Alexander would proceed to fight. Soul would sink into his mind, and leave the battle to his new meister. Alexander didn't need advice from him, seeing as he was already quite skilled. He usually sat in the black room and reminisced about him and Maka's partnership. The time when she listened to his music for the first time, and actually like it. Her pretty warm honey colored hair usually held in pigtails, which he admired about her because of how she cared more about convenience than looks. Her olive eyes and how they were so different and easy to spot in a crowd because they were so beautiful. The way she put up with all his antics, and still cared about him in ways that his family never did. Her heartening laugh that made him smile every time he heard it. She was like his sun in the morning, however cheesy it sounded. That stupid kiss that had ruined him by making him compare everything about his partnership with Alexander to Maka. He didn't think it was possible, but he liked her even more now. He'd realized he probably had liked her romantically for a while now. The animosity he'd shown to her that day had dissipated already, and he wished he hadn't left their relationship the way he had. Him and Alexander had already resonated, and they were fine at it, but it didn't feel the same. He didn't feel that fire, that rush of euphoria. He would probably never resonate with another person the way he had with Maka.

* * *

Maka's POV

One month now. She should feel relieved of such a painful relationship being over with, so why did it feel like she was being tortured? Like it was a punishment to be away from him? She'd resonated with Christopher by now. They had to go into the field to exterminate a nasty kishin the week before. It did the job, but it was lacking something. Lacking that passion and ecstasy when they connected one of the most intimate things in their beings. She wasn't living by the quote she held as her motto. "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." She hadn't been "sound" in the past month at all. Her unresolved conflict with Soul left her in constant turmoil. The whole thing was frustrating, and she found herself distracted when fighting and during class. Maka Albarn was _distracted_ during class. That didn't happen. She was a naturally focused person, and Soul had ruined it all. Curse him a million times over. Despite thinking it impossible after everything that had transpired, she liked him more. She was trying to fight it, but it wouldn't go away. Those feelings. They'd been there for a while now, and there was no escape. Way before the kiss, and it horrified her that the feelings had festered instead of disappeared like they should have.

* * *

Soul's POV

A month and a half now. He wasn't sure how he was surviving away from her for so long. They'd never been separated like this. He hated being millions of miles of land and ocean away from her instead of some feet away in a different room. How would he be able to continue doing this for the rest of his life as a Death Scythe? Alexander had noticed the constant rain cloud of gloom that hung over Soul's head, but he didn't question him. He'd already seen the way the weapon looked at the photo of his previous meister. Soul hoped Maka wasn't being all chummy with her new weapon. He tried not to think about it, seeing as he grew jealous of any guy or weapon that thought about getting close to Maka. Every day was torture. There was no enthusiasm in his fighting, or really anything he did. He ate the souls of kishin they fought, and didn't find them tasting like they usually did. He guessed life was now extremely bland without Maka, even the food, one of the only constant pleasures in a person's life. The only thing he had was the single picture of her, but it wasn't enough. He needed to see, to feel her in person. To see her smile at him and give that amazing laugh.

* * *

Maka's POV

Two months. Was she wrong about him not caring about her? Was she really the one wrong here? While she had heard him say it, there was also evidence that he really did care about her. He wore a scar across his chest that proved it. Should she ask when he came back? He denied it when they were talking, so she wasn't sure if he would come clean if she asked him directly? Also the fact that she'd implied that she didn't want to see him again. And what made her thing he would want to see her? She'd accused him of lying to her the whole time, and she didn't think it would sit well with him. It hadn't, and he'd made her fume with anger when he said she was acting like a jealous girlfriend. And what if he decided not to come back at all? If she told him she didn't want to see her, then why would he come back at all? Right, there were his friends that he cared about, and surely wanted to see him. She had to think here. Was she really sure he was talking about her? Or was she stupidly giving him a chance when she shouldn't be?

* * *

Soul's POV

Three months. Could it physically hurt to be away from someone? Whatever the answer, that's how he felt. His mind hurt when he thought about her. Remembered her. The feeling of touching her, her lips against his, was a distant memory now. One he wished he could re-live. He tried not to look at the photo he had of her, and had moved it to the underside of his pillow. It hurt to see that smile of hers in a picture, and remember that the last thing he'd seen of her was her crying. And he was the cause of it. He made a resolution that he would apologize profusely when he went back. If he ever made it back. Alexander and him hadn't found the snakes yet, but they were hot on their trail. Despite this, they'd taken three months to figure out their pattern of attacks, and there was not telling if they'd ever catch them. Whatever he'd done wrong to Maka, it didn't matter now. He just wanted to see her happy. If she really thought he didn't care, then he'd somehow show her that he did. How did other Death Scythe's survive like this without the meister they'd been through thick and thin with?

* * *

Maka's POV

Four months. He was supposed to be coming back in two months, but Lord Death informed her that he may take longer, so the date was really unofficial. She'd decided she would give him one chance to explain, but that was it, no matter how she felt. She would often find herself staring off into space thinking about him. She could see her soul with her soul perception, and it was in pain, having turned from tranquil blue to a distressing red. It wasn't anything like a kishin, being the same looking soul just with a different color, but it was clearly discontent, and so was she. It was tense, flickering and fidgeting around with unrest, and she felt it in constant distress. There was also this agonizing ache in her heart that she felt whenever she thought about him. She refrained from looking at the picture under her pillow. Not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't without feeling an intense feeling of longing. She was miserable without him. She didn't slip in her grades or fighting, but there wasn't much pleasure or enthusiasm in daily activities or even reading. Liz, Tsubaki, and the others dragged her out of the confinement of her room every once in a while to try and get her mind off Soul, but it didn't really help. Christopher encouraged it as well, seeing as how she was constantly downcast and depressed. She was mostly pretty quiet, giving the shortest responses or not responding at all. Her friends were clearly very worried, seeing her completely opposite from the usual confident, bright, cheery Maka. Usually when they asked if she was okay, she would just nod. It was actually almost aggravating to have them asking all the time. But even Black Star was concerned and asking like the rest of them-well, in his own way- so they all must've been really bothered by her current state. Maka couldn't say or do anything that would make them not, so she left them to continue asking and attempting to cheer her up. No that it did anything, but it was touching that they were trying.

* * *

Soul's POV

Five months. He didn't know when the transition happened, but he was now in love with her. He couldn't live without her, if the past five months away from her had been any indication. He was actually cheering up a little, but only because they were close to finding and killing their target, and then he'd hopefully get to go home to Maka. That is, if she wasn't upset with him anymore. He hoped she wouldn't immediately slam the door in his face before he got a single word out. And then she'd block his number, so he couldn't call or text her. And _then,_ he'd be throwing bricks with messages attached to them through her window, and he hoped it wouldn't come to that, because he would totally do it. It would be Christmas by the time he got back, if the rest of the mission went right, so he should look for a gift. It would also be an apology gift too, so maybe a good stack of books would do.

He didn't need to have soul perception to know how his soul was doing. He knew it was hurting from being away from Maka, and depressed and dejected. He knew because he was mirroring it on the outside, and it showed on his features. Alexander had actually said he saw it once or twice from during their soul resonance, and he said it wasn't in a serene state like it should. He actually seemed worried about it, because it wasn't the calm blue a soul usually is, but an agitated red. The color had just changed, he knew he wasn't becoming a kishin or anything. It was still concerning though, and Alexander said he would report to Lord Death because it was necessary for him to know any sort of distress his weapons were in. Soul was pretty sure the color had changed a while ago and wasn't that surprised, seeing as he had been gloomy and mournful the moment he'd been separated from Maka. He was going crazy not seeing her, and he could feel his soul on edge and uneasy. At this point he didn't try texting or calling, as it wouldn't help his condition. He need to be near her in person, talk to her in person, see her smile in person. Kiss her in person. The other day, he thought he'd spotted a girl wearing a long back coat with honey colored pigtails. He wasn't exaggerating, he really was going crazy because it wasn't Maka, it was just his crazy, Maka-high brain's imagination. It wasn't the only thing he'd imagined about Maka either...

* * *

Maka's POV

Five months, three weeks. He was coming back soon, and he'd be just in time for Christmas too. She should try and find him a gift, but she wouldn't give it to him if it turned out he was lying. She finally told Liz and Tsubaki what had happened, as she hadn't talked to anyone about what happened before Soul left. Liz had said she would murder him in his sleep if Maka asked her to, but she declined. She didn't feel as mad towards him as she had been, and she was in love with him, so she didn't want to be reading "MURDER OF FAMOUS DEATH SCYTHE, SOUL EATER" in the papers. Yes, she had transitioned from _like like_ to love. She could feel it in her heart, and her reaction to not being around him clearly told her so. They were like two halves of a whole, yin and yang, sun and moon, you get the picture. _Ahah!_ She got the perfect idea for a present. She'd need Stein's help... She was feeling much better knowing he would be back in a week. Lord Death had told her they had finally finished the assignment and were finishing cleaning up the situation, and then he'd come back. Liz and Tsubaki had noticed how much more upbeat she was being than she had been in the past half year, and jumped at the chance to take her shopping and have girl time. They were glad she was feeling better. He'd also be in time for the Christmas party Kid was organizing on Christmas Eve, so they wanted to get her a "sexy, hot dress that will give Soul a nose bleed the moment he sees you" as they had put it. Or rather Liz had put it. After a few waaay too sexy santa dresses, they found a really gorgeous dress that Maka had to admit that she actually liked despite her dislike of most of them. She usually wore something flowy and mobile in case of emergencies, but this time she chose looks over convenience. The dress actually did have the ability to be able to move in it, but the blood red heels she would be wearing did not. Six-inch closed-toe heels to be precise. She would most likely have Liz and Tsubaki help her train to walk in them, as she usually wore kitten heels to parties. As for her soul, it was still in the same condition, but she was confident it and herself would feel a lot better in the presence of its other half.

* * *

Soul's POV

Five months, three weeks, two days. He was elated to be taking a plane tomorrow. His soul was still red and longing for Maka, but it was also excited just like he was. He found a present that was much better than a stack of books, although books had the same value as gold to Maka. He actually got her a book as an additional present too. Alexander had noticed he had a skip in his step, and was glad he was feeling better. He also reported it to Lord Death. They'd just slain the kishin a couple days before, and he was glad the mission was finally over. He'd been away from Maka far too long, and he was ready to go back home. Italy had been great, but he preferred Nevada where Maka was. Kid sent him a message that there would be Christmas Party, but what actually caught his attention was the information that Maka would be there. It was a good thing he had his suit packed just in case he needed it. He was going to straighten this out. The misunderstanding that he didn't care about her. He only hoped she would give him a chance. At this point, he cared about her way more than he had before. Or at least in a different way.

* * *

Maka POV

One question remained though. Even if the whole thing was straightened out, should she tell him she loves him?

* * *

Soul's POV

One question remained though. Even if the whole thing was straightened out, should he tell her he loves her?

* * *

 **Yay, finally done writing that! This chapter was a lot longer than the others, but I hope you're enjoying it!**

 **X_QUEEN OF WOLVES AND DRAGONS_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! This chapter has them dance in it, and there's a song in the background that I played while writing it, so if you want, here's the name. "Escape" by Kehlani. I heard it in the movie Everything, Everything, and I just totally loved the song. I'm not sure if I need a disclaimer for the song, but I'll make one just in case. I do not own Kehlani's song "Escape", and I also do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Maka's POV

He was coming back today. She was so excited, she was practically bouncing off the walls. Stein had assisted her with her present, and she was giddy thinking about giving it to him. They were setting up the party at Kid's house with Christmas themed streamers, balloons, etc. They set up a christmas tree too, complete with soul shaped ornaments. It was only two hours till the party, and Liz and Tsubaki were now rushing her to her house after the decorations were finished. They had taken all day because Kid was discontent with the symmetry, even the food.

* * *

Soul's POV

"It was great knowing you."

He shook Alexander's hand, and boarded the plane. He was exhilarated, and his heart was fluttering just thinking about seeing her as girly as it sounded. He didn't even want to think about having to go again after, so he'd just enjoy the time he had with her. He sat down in his seat, and tapped his foot rapidly against the floor. He was fidgety and nervous, and he wasn't even there yet. He was already dressed in his suit, which was tailored the same as the pinstripe suit he wore in the Black Room. In just ten or something hours, he would be seeing Maka.

* * *

Maka's POV

She was dressed now, and looking at herself in the mirror. the dress was knee length in the front and ankle length in the bag, and fluffed out a bit, showing off her legs. It was made of white fabric, but had a see through cloth covering it embroidered with silver, sparkling snowflakes. The white fabric stopped right above her chest, just like the dress she wore in Soul's mind, but the see through fabric continued to her neck, and covered her shoulders and arms down to her wrists. The snowflakes covered her entire arms, and the little sparkles littered over the fabric shimmered. The back of the dress dipped around her hips, leaving her back bare. She wore the blood red closed-toe heels, which also had cute little red satin ribbons with a bow that wrapped around the ankles. They were the same color as Soul's eyes, and they'd caught her eye in the store. She wasn't wearing any makeup, although Liz insisted that she should put mascara on. It was supposed to accent her eyes, but she declined. Natural had always been her style. Her hair was kept straight, but she let it down.

"Maka? Are you done?" Liz called.

She twirled, and picked at the fabric on her shoulders, before opening the door. Tsubaki and Liz's eyes widened and they high fived each other.

"You look _amazing_. Oh my gosh, Soul is going to be tripping all over himself when he sees you!"

"She's missing something..." Tsubaki commented. "I know!"

She pulled out a tube of blood red lipstick from her purse, and Maka made wrinkled her nose.

"I told you guys I didn't want any makeup."

"But Maka, come one! It'll be like the cherry on top. Plus, you don't want everyone's eyes going to your legs instead of your face, do you?" Liz complained.

Maka rolled her eyes, and motioned for the lipstick.

"Just this once," she answered, before moving to the bathroom.

* * *

Soul's POV

They landed, and he unboarded the plane. He gathered his luggage, and called a taxi. His bike was still with Black Star, so he'd have to go straight to the party with his suitcase. It was already dark, the moon grinning down on Death City like it usually did. He almost had missed the ugly thing. Almost. He finally made it to Kid's mansion, cars parked everywhere in the drive way and by the curb of the side walk. He payed the driver, and rolled his suitcase out of the car. He let out a breath, and strolled up to the open door way that displayed festive lights from the inside.

* * *

Maka's POV

"Have you seen Soul yet?" Maka asked Liz.

"Sorry girl, haven't seen him yet. He'll be here, don't worry."

She sighed and nodded, leaning against the wall while taking a sip of her punch. The lipstick she applied earlier made a print against the clear cup.

The music was loud, and not very Christmas themed, but she didn't mind. People were dancing around dressed in fancy clothes, per Kid's request, whom had opted for something sophisticated and symmetrical in comparison to an unsymmetrical, booze-filled night that ended in hangovers-which Black Star had actually suggested, of course. Kid and Tsubaki were currently chasing Black Star around the house for trying to spike the punch. Although, she wasn't sure how that was going with the tight, ankle length, emerald green dress Tsubaki was wearing. Not to mention the tall white heels she had on.

She left the present for Soul at home, deciding to give it to him when they went back to the apartment. Alexander was at the party somewhere, and he told her Soul could have his room back while he was here and he would stay with his girlfriend. She looked at the clock. The party was already more than half over, and she didn't like the way some of the guys had been eyeing her like _she_ was their christmas present. A slow song suddenly started, and everyone started pairing up. Even Patty had someone she was dancing with, though he was weirdly dressed in a yellow and brown suit, so she thought Patty might think he was a giraffe prince or something. She was thinking about leaving. She didn't want to be the one all dolled up and pretty sitting on the sidelines while everyone danced happily with each other. All the guys that had seemed interested in her earlier had either found another partner or were scared off by the look she gave them if they came close. Perhaps she shouldn't of done that because then maybe she wouldn't be the loser waiting for a guy that most likely wasn't going to show up. She moved for the front door to escape her misery and disappointment at not finding him there. Liz and Tsubaki were dancing at the moment, so they didn't notice her leaving or the sudden cloud of gloom that encircled her head. Too lost in her thoughts, she bumped into something hard. Or rather someone, almost spilling her punch all over the dress. It totally would have stained it pink if she hadn't caught it in time.

"Hey, watch it! That almost spilled-!" Her words caught in her throat when she looked at the instigator of the almost-spill.

"Hey, I was just standing here, you're the one who bumped into me! Watch where you're going-," he froze when he finally realized who he was talking to, and stared wide-eyed at her. "Maka?"

"H-hey Soul." She stuttered and blushed, as she felt a small spark deep in her soul by just looking at him.

* * *

Friend's POV

"Guys!" Liz whispered to the others.

They stopped slow dancing, and looked to what had caught her attention. Maka and Soul were standing near the front door, frozen and staring at each other. Maka had a blush that was rising to her cheeks, and Liz was just about to die from how cute they looked.

"What are they doing?" asked Kid.

"I'm gonna go and say hi. Soul needs to be reminded that he has a god he needs to honor." Black Star took one step towards them, but was pulled back harshly before he could make one more step.

"Idiot!" Liz screeched into his ear. "They're having a moment, leave them alone!"

"All I see is them having a staring contest!" Black Star complained.

"Tsubaki, please take this idiot midget of a god away from here before I strangle him to death!" Liz spat through clenched teeth.

Tsubaki grabbed Black Star's hand and dragged him off to the food to distract him, while he yelled insults back at Liz. Everyone continued to slow dance unfazed. They were used to how loud Black Star was, even the new students, after being in school with him for over half a year.

* * *

Soul's POV

He broke away from the stare they had that seemed like it lasted for hours. He roved his eyes over her figure, admiring the dress she was wearing.

"I almost didn't recognize you. You look... really pretty."

He wish he would've said something cooler, but his brain was a bit fuzzy at the moment. He had missed everything about the usual Maka he knew. The one that wore plaid skirts and pigtails, a book always in her possession. But coming home to see her in a gorgeous dress, honey hair falling gracefully over her shoulders, and lips coated in dark red lipstick left him tongue tied.

She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks. I like your suit. I always liked this one better than the black and white ones."

She lightly touched the fabric of his suit on his shoulder, and he felt warmth in his skin burst from the spot. Her hand lingered for a second, but she removed it, Soul not noticing. His soul was jumpy, he could feel it. It needed to be closer, and so did he. He just needed an excuse to do so.

He held out a hand. "I owe you a dance."

She smiled, cheeks slightly rosy, and accepted. Electricity sparked through him at having his bare skin touch her skin, and it was exhilarating. They moved to the crowd of slow dancers, a new song having just started. He shakily moved his hand to her waist, and held her hand outward. She gripped his shoulder, and squeezed his hand holding hers reassuringly, giving a smile. Maybe she wasn't upset anymore. He was begging to touch her. Any amount, any way. He could feel his soul becoming calmer with every smile she gave him, and he couldn't help but smile back. There was this warmth that was spreading further and faster over his body for every second that he was in contact with her. The feeling of being near her, seeing her smile, feeling his love for her pump through his blood throughout his body was thrilling and intoxicating, and he moved closer to her. He felt so _immensely_ happy, that he didn't think he'd be able to separate willingly from her at all. He hoped she was feeling the same thing he was.

* * *

Maka's POV

There were literal goosebumps on her skin, all over her arms. They were moving in sync, perfectly symmetrical as Kid would say. She swayed left, he swayed left. He swayed right, she swayed right. It was like they were dancing in the Black Room again, in their own world with no one around. She was on fire, her nerves on edge from head to toe. Should she say something? It was the perfect chance to confess, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Especially if he rejected her. Then it would completely ruin everything, and they'd be awkward, and he'd go on another mission, this time for a year, and he'd get a french girlfriend, and then they'd get married, and... Okay, she was getting ahead of herself.

She was drowning in his eyes, pools of swirling blood that called her to him. His hair was still chalk white, but it looked soft as snow, and she would've died for the chance to run her fingers through it. She was in a trance. There were several adjectives to describe the intense and passionate emotions she was feeling right now and the love she felt for him boiling in her blood. Euphoric, thrilling, ecstatic, blissful, exuberant, intoxicating, breathtaking, electrifying, mesmerizing, but overall completely incomparable to anything she'd ever felt before. She could see and feel her soul humming with energy, her whole body caught in a state of intense bliss. The color was blue once again, and it seemed to be even brighter than normal, flicking about with a strange liveliness. There were little sparks and arcs of electricity coming from it, and Soul's soul was the same. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. She sunk deeper into the feeling of ecstasy that had engulfed her mind, body, and soul. She was finally sound.

* * *

Friend's POV

"Woah. did you guys feel that?" Liz asked, stumbling.

She'd felt a sudden wave of intense energy and happiness, and it recharged her like a battery.

"Yeah, like this wave of electricity. I feel energized somehow." Tsubaki answered.

"Your god always feels energized." Back Star bragged.

"That's his way of saying he agrees." Tsubaki answered for him.

"Hey look at everybody!" Liz pointed to the crowd.

The partly was more lively, as each pair of slow dancers were moving faster to the music. Kid was off trying to keep things symmetrical, so he was lost somewhere in the crowd.

"A soul wave." Stein suddenly explained, popping from the shadows on a rolling desk chair.

They jumped in surprise, but shook it off. He liked to do that a lot.

"A soul what?" Liz asked.

"Soul wave. Soul and Maka have been away from each other for so long that their souls are automatically... resonating."

"They never made a soul wave when they were resonating before. Why now?"

"Well, resonance may not be the best term to describe. Perhaps you could say their souls are... uniting. That's technically not wrong. It is an... _intimate_ resonance."

"Oh. Ooohhh!" Liz turned to look at the cause of the soul wave.

Maka looked absolutely love struck as Soul spun her and pulled her closer. He had a grin that seemed permanently stuck on his face as he looked at her with an unbridled passion that Liz had never seen on his face before. It seemed reserved for Maka, and Maka alone. Perhaps Maka thinking Soul didn't care about her was wrong. He seemed to care about her much more than they thought. Much much more.

"So you're saying their souls are having sex?" Asked Liz.

"Precisely."

Liz looked to her friends and gave a smile. "I'll never look at them the same ever again. Thanks Stein."

"If it's any consolation, I have an active imagination as well. Statistically, it helps when you have someone to share an experience of trauma with."

"Oh darn. Tsubaki's already my partner, but Black Star is _always_ available. I mean, after all, he is always energized." She grinned mischievously, and Stein dragged a fearful Black Star off into the shadows to share his dark thoughts with.

* * *

Soul's POV

The song had ended, and so had the feelings he was high on. He was still holding her hand, as the ecstasy subsided, and his mind, body, and soul's elation decreased to a blissful feeling of joy.

"I'm sorry. For everything I said. It-"

She shushed him, and clutched his hand harder, pulling him away from the crowd, who were now crazily dancing to an upbeat song that came on. Kid was screaming and cursing above the music about symmetry and sophistication as people began to make messes with the food and drinks, and couples started to spontaneously make out in corners or up against walls. She led them to a silent, empty room that looked to be a lounge area, and closed the door.

"You were saying?"

"It was stupid, and there were things that I never should've said. You're not a jealous girlfriend, and it was terrible leaving our relationship in such a bad state."

"But you don't care about me..." She whispered.

"Yes I do! I don't know who told you that, but they're a liar, whoever they are. You shouldn't have trusted them so easily."

"It was you who said it, Soul! I heard you! You're the one you're telling me I shouldn't have trusted!"

There was wetness forming in the corner of her eyes, and he began to internally panic. He couldn't see her cry again, not like last time.

"When did you hear me say it?"

"In the library after the meeting with Lord Death! You were talking to Black Star about how violent I am, how jealous I get, how I'm always around and annoying you- Why are you laughing?!" She demanded.

He'd started laughing in the middle of her rant. Oh sweet, jealous, adorable Maka. He quit his chuckling, and gave a smile.

"I wasn't talking about you."

* * *

Maka POV

"I wasn't talking about you."

"What?! Then who-?"

"Stacy Bullock. The president of my fan club. Me and Black Star were hiding from her, and he suggested that I go to her birthday party, and give her a chance." He visibly shuddered at the thought.

She was a goddamn idiot. For six whole months she'd thought he didn't care at all about her. Six months she could have been calling him, and hearing his voice as some sort of consolation for him not being there in person. This whole thing was utterly ridiculous, and it was all her fault.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry Soul. I yelled at you for nothing. Next time I'll just ask you straight forward."

"It's alright Maka, we can make up for it with tomorrow. It's Christmas." He grinned, and took her hand again. "Let's go join the others. I'll have to take a taxi or have someone drive me to a hotel later, so maybe I should just give you your present now."

She smiled. "No, Alexander is staying at his girlfriend's house, so you can stay in your old room. And you got me a present?"

"Well that's good, it'll be just like old times. And of course I did, it wouldn't be cool to not get my meister a present."

"Ex-meister."

"Well now you're just killing the joy, Bookworm."

* * *

Soul's POV

They were exchanging gifts now. The party ended about an hour ago with Kid sending everyone home early due to his frustration and the disruption of his symmetry. Their friends had greeted Soul with joy, happy to see him back. Maka had said she would exchange gifts with them later when he was... working. They hadn't talked about the fact that he would have to leave again, and he and Maka didn't want to either.

She wasn't wearing her heels anymore, as they were uncomfortable, but she still wore the dress, which he liked very much. They were situated in the living room on the couch, glad to be in the presence of one another again. He gave her a Latin book that he found in Rome as a present. It seemed like something she would be interested in, and she was. He handed her another gift-the book was originally an apology gift- and she tore into the paper. She pulled two hairbands from a box, having a pair of blue grigori soul wings attached to each.

She smiled broadly. "I always wanted to wear some sort of stylized hairband, but I could never find any that worked for me. Problem solved."

He moved closer to her and took the hairbands from her. He bunched of both sides of her hair into pigtails, and tied them up with the bands.

"I like you better with pigtails."

She blushed, and smiled up at him.

She handed him his gift, and he tore into the expertly wrapped gift. A jewelry box. She better not have decided to get him some girly necklace or bracelet just because she thought it was funny. They'd done joke gifts a couple times in the duration of their partnership. He opened the box, and found a very unique looking necklace inside. It was like a yin and yang, but the two sides were more different than simple black and white. One side was black with an olive green dot, a grigori style wing attached to the side of it. The green must've been for her eyes, and the whole thing together must've represented Maka. The other side was white with a blood red dot, miniature piano keys protruding all the way around the half circle that belonged to the piece. He didn't need to guess to know that that one represented him. Two necklaces, one for Maka and one for him. She must've had them custom made.

He looked towards Maka, who looked nervous with her hands latched together while biting her lip. She was the cutest thing ever

"Do you like it?" She asked anxiously.

He eyed the pieces, tracing the outlines with his finger before grinning toothily at her.

"I love it."

"I'm glad. Stein helped me with it. They both have soul perception powers, but ten times stronger than mine, so when you're away we can touch it and know how the other's soul is doing. It'll make me feel closer to you when you're gone." She told him, not without a little bit of sadness in her tone. "The color of the white or black changes by our mood. There's blue for relaxed, green for normal or happy, yellow for nervous, red for angry or agitated, purple for... love, and orange for mixed emotions."

He grinned even broader, if possible. "I love it even more now."

He handed her the red and white piece, and put his black and green on over his head. She looked to be having trouble putting it on over her head.

"I can't get it on."

"Your brain get too big from all those books?" He teased.

She swatted his arm, and motioned for him to put it on her. He went behind her and unclasped the latch, bringing it around her neck to hook at her nape. His fingers grazed the skin of her back, and he looked at her neck longingly. He'd hadn't been able to take his eyes off the skin of her exposed back every time her back was turned to him, and it was slowly driving him insane not being able to to touch and feel. Oh how he wished he could just lean in, and-

"Is it on Soul?"

He jumped, but recovered quickly.

"Uh yeah, it's on."

She turned around quickly, there faces only inches apart. He sucked in a breath as he stared into her eyes. So entrancing. He was inching his lips towards hers unconsciously and he couldn't help it. Her deep red lips had been taunting him all night. She looked to be inching closer as well, and he felt a glimmer of hope that she may actually feel the same way he did. His eyes were slowly closing, and from what he could see, so were hers.

Unfortunately though, Black Star chose the worst of times to show up bursting through the front door.

"Soul! You've forgotten to honor your god tonight! Give me gifts now, as your god demands-!" He didn't get another word out of his mouth before Soul kicked his ass out into the hallway and slammed the door. But not before yelling, "And don't come back!" to top it off.

Maka giggled from the sidelines, and he sat on the couch with an aggravated expression. Black Star had just ruined his first kiss with the love of his life. What an idiot. There was no redoing it, seeing as the moment was now long gone, so they gathered their presents, said goodnight, and went to bed.

* * *

Neither of them however, had noticed the solid bright purple that had surfaced on their necklaces when they were within a minimum of five feet of each other...

* * *

 **Wooo, this was a long one! Fun to write, but it took like all day! I loved writing every second of this one. They finally were able to fix the misunderstanding! Review if you like!**

 **X_QUEEN OF WOLVES AND DRAGONS_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen of W &D here, hope you like this chapter! This is probably one of my favorites, so I hope you like it! I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Soul's POV

He was supposed to be leaving today. Lord Death had already contacted him, informing him of his next mission. He'd be gone for a year. A whole year away from Maka. There was no way he was going to spend twice the amount of time than before in Hell away from Maka. He wanted to tell Death right then and there that he intended to stay right there in Death City with Maka, and he would gladly be rid of the title of Death Scythe, but Maka dragged him away, sensing his intentions before he was able to say them.

"You will absolutely not give up your Death Scythe status."

"But Maka, I hate being away, and I hate leaving you here having to deal with Christopher."

"Our partnership is fine."

He crossed his arms. "Black Star told me you were miserable."

"Not because of Christopher. And it doesn't matter, so drop it. Let's just enjoy the day we have and not worry about it, okay?"

She gave him that Maka smile, and he couldn't help but give in. She had him wrapped around her finger, and he knew it too.

"Fine." He fingered the necklace around his neck, and smiled.

He'd just argue with her later...

* * *

Maka's POV

They were chilling and watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Who could it be? Soul stood up, and opened it. Maka barely caught a blade of white hair in the doorway, before Soul slammed it shut and moved off to his room, closing the door. She hurried to re-open it, and found a tall white-haired boy with the same lazy crimson eyes as Soul. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants, much different than Soul's laid back style. It must be his brother.

"Wes Evans." He held a hand out and she held hers out as well. He didn't shake it however, but held it up to his lips in a gentle kiss. She blushed wide-eyed and pulled her hand back to cradle against her chest, motioning for him to come in.

She held up her necklace and found it a swirling deep red. She sighed, and knocked on Soul's door as Wes explored the living room. No response. She opened the door and slipped in, finding him on his bed with his ear phones in, an irritated expression on his face. He looked up at her and his gaze softened a little, but remained angry. She pulled an earbud out.

"You knew you weren't gonna be able to hide from your family forever."

"I can try."

"Too late for that, he's sitting in our living room. You might as well go and say hi."

He glared at her. "You let him in?"

"Well I wasn't going to leave him standing in the hallway after you rudely slammed the door in his face."

"You should've."

She grabbed his hand to drag him out, but he pulled her to sit next to him on the bed.

"I thought it was just gonna be you and me today, Maka."

"We'll only let him stay a couple hours, and then I'll make him leave. Deal?"

He sighed, but nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Soul!" Wes looked delighted to see him. "I see you're as lively as ever! And who might this lovely lady be?" He turned to Maka.

He grabbed her hand, intending to kiss it again, when Soul stopped him.

"Don't touch my meister."

 _Ex,_ she thought.

"Oh, protective! Interesting... can't say I've ever seen you like that with one of your _female friends_ back in the day, huh?" He nudged Soul's shoulder with his elbow.

What? Female friends? What did he mean by that?

" _Female friends?_ " she hissed with jealousy, glaring at Soul

"There was no such thing!" Soul growled, glaring intensely at Wes while his arm had turned to a scythe.

"Woah there, I was just kidding. No need to pull out the blades or anything."

Soul grit his teeth together, before retracting his blade. He was centimeters away from decapitating his stupid perfectionist of a brother.

"Judging by the way you both reacted, are you by any chance a couple?"

She blushed vividly, and Soul turned away with a blush as well, eyes averting from hers.

"Uh no, we're just friends. Best friends." He said almost bitterly.

"Oh, good." Wes leaned over to Soul's ear, and whispered something she didn't catch.

He went rigid, and she swore Soul was practically snarling when he whispered something back.

"I'm going to get us some drinks. I'll leave you both to catch up."

Soul gave her a pleading look to stay, but she grinned mischievously in response and left to the kitchen.

* * *

Soul's POV

Wes leaned over, and whispered into his ear, "Then you won't mind if I give her a try."

He turned immediately, whispering in a snarl, "Touch her and you're dead. Violin's got nothing on a scythe."

Wes merely smiled, and watched as Maka excused herself to make them lunch.

"Bastard." Soul spat in Wes' face.

"Now, now that's no way to talk to your older brother."

"Your seventeen and I'm fifteen. There's hardly a difference."

"And what of Maka?"

"Fifteen and none of your concern."

"Good, then she's not much younger than me."

"Don't you lay a hand on her." He growled dangerously.

"Better snatch her up before I do, Eater," he taunted, saying his stage name.

They stopped as Maka came into the room bearing glass mugs of eggnog. She sat down next to Wes with her own mug, and Soul inwardly burst with anger. He glared at Wes, as said brother grinned and moved his hand to lay across the back of the couch behind her. Soul was practically emanating jealousy and hatred for his brother at the moment. What a great reunion. He spotted the necklace around her neck, and saw a deep red color swirling in it. He better calm down before she looks at it and finds out he's jealous. No need for her to find out he loves her that way.

He mumbled to them about going to the restroom, setting his mug on the counter. He needed to get away from the way too cheery conversation happening between his brother and his girl. Yes, his girl. Wes was attempting to steal Maka away from him, and it ticked him off so much. They were being so nice and upbeat in their chat that it was wrenching his stomach in a sickly way, like he was going to puke from seeing the love of his life chattering away with his brother that she'd just met ten minutes ago. He looked down at the necklace, but only saw a calming blue. Good, there were no signs in her liking Wes. Yet. He was trying to be optimistic, but Wes was always able to charm the pants off woman without trying at all. Hopefully Maka wouldn't be that easy.

He stood in the kitchen with his mug, watching them talk, unknowing of his presence. He clutched the cup so tight when Maka leaned a little too close for comfort in a body-shaking laugh. He'd never made her laugh like that, and it only made him more jealous. His attempts at calming himself were not working in the slightest. She reached a hand out, and touched his shoulder while he was talking, resulting in a smile from Wes. Soul felt like he was practically breaking the glass in his hand with his tight grip at her touching Wes. No, wait, he actually was. Curses spilled from his mouth, as shards of glass fell to the ground and eggnog trickled over onto fingers, coating them in stickiness. He threw the mess in the trash and wiped his hands clean before moving to his bedroom to change his shirt that had been dirtied.

When he came out, he couldn't believe what he saw. Wes and Maka were standing opposite each other in the bathroom doorway, Wes dangling mistletoe above them with his hand. She smiled up at him, and moved in for the kiss. He couldn't believe Maka would be that easy, so he kept the door cracked and kept watching. She moved her lips towards his, but at the last second, to Soul's surprise, maneuvered to his cheek and gave him a peck. She moved closer to his ear, and whispered something that Soul couldn't hear. He closed the door and slid down against it, sighing loudly in relief. Thank god, she didn't fall for him. He looked at the necklace, and found it green. She was happy, then he was happy.

* * *

Maka's POV

"Sorry, but I'm saving that for a different white-haired guy."

Wes smiled down at her.

"Good. I just wanted to see exactly _how_ loyal you are to him. Glad to see he's got someone like you."

"I'll take good care of him. Always."

She smiled, and Wes decided to take his leave.

"You and him don't ever work out, then call me."

She snorted. "Yeah right."

And with that, he left. Soul came out of his bedroom sporting a new shirt.

"Wes finally leave?"

She nodded.

"Thank god."

He dragged her to the couch and plopped her down next to him, turning on a movie. She scooted closer to him, and layed her head on his shoulder. She sighed in contentment, and he smiled, eyes on the screen.

* * *

They still didn't notice the deep purple on their necklaces, which had gotten darker since the day before...

* * *

Maka's POV

It was time for him to leave. His suitcase was packed, and standing by the door. It reminded her of the day when he first left. That was a horrible day. Worse days were to come though while he was gone for almost a year. His new assignment would take longer, and she would uptake her cloud of gloom once again. She didn't know if she'd be able to keep doing this, only seeing him a few days once a year. She couldn't and wouldn't let him give up his title. Never. They'd worked hard. He'd worked hard. And there was no way she was going to ask him to give it up for her.

* * *

They were slowly coming to the time when he had to leave. An hour or so maybe. She was trying not to think about it, but she couldn't not. She couldn't let him give it up. Nope. She would make him stick through with it, even if it made her a miserable husk of lonely bitterness.

* * *

He was leaving now. His cab was stationed out front, waiting for him. He was hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go it seemed, and neither did she. She eventually pushed him away, turning so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"You know I'll stay if you just ask Maka." Soul pleaded.

"I'll miss you. The whole time." She said in farewell, moving to her bedroom so she didn't have to painfully watch him leave.

* * *

She'd been tempted to watch him through the window for one last good look at him, but she refrained. It wouldn't help. Clouds covered the sky and it was starting to drizzle, increasing by the second. She looked at her reflection in the window, already expressing sadness and longing in her eyes and face. Should she really be letting him go, or should she be selfish and ask him to stay?

* * *

It had been maybe fifteen minutes since he left. Alexander wasn't home yet, but she knew he wouldn't be happy to see her in pain again, so perhaps that was a good thing. She was being indecisive at the moment, so she dialed Liz. She kept thinking as the buzzing rang in the air. It went to voicemail and she sighed. She stared out the window for awhile, as the time turned to thirty minutes. There was no way she would survive the next year counting the minuted he'd be back, just to go again after only two days of seeing her. She was being an idiot, and wished she could Maka-chop herself. She didn't need to call Liz, she needed to get to Soul. To tell him to stay, and to never leave her again. Who cared about the Death Scythe status? As long as they were happy together, what did it matter? She smiled for the first time in that day, and jumped out of her bed, running out of the complex. It was raining hard, and she hoped he wasn't already gone. Her clothes and hair became immediately soaked, but she didn't care as she hailed for a taxi. She jumped in the back seat of one that stopped for her, and she told him to step on it.

When she got there, she got out, and looked to see if he was already inside or not. She spotted him with an umbrella next to his taxi getting his luggage out, his white hair easy to spot. Rain poured all over her rapidly, and her clothes were sticking to her wet skin, but she smiled, even though she was shivering from how cold it was.

"Soul!" She yelled across the road, and he turned his head.

His eyes turned wide at the sight of her drenched in the pouring rain. She ran across, leaping into his arms and pulling him in for a blood-boiling kiss. He reciprocated almost immediately, dropping the umbrella and gripping her waist instead. Rain soiled his once relatively dry clothes, and matted his hair down against his neck as he roved his mouth over hers, desperate for more contact. She pressed his back against the taxi window, one hand holding his cheek and the other running over his chest. Searing heat engulfed their bodies, despite being in ice cold rain, as they deepened the kiss by slipping their tongues into each other's mouth's, the sensational heat intensifying. They hadn't come up for breath for a second, opting to use their noses. They had been waiting far too long for this, and they intended to take as long as they like no matter what the weather. They had fantasized about a second kiss every since the first one, and this one was more amazing than they could have ever imagined. They finally stopped when the taxi cleared his throat after about fifteen minutes of tongues down each others throats, and they laughed. He put his luggage and the umbrella back in the car, and dragged her into the car with him. She giggled as Soul ordered the driver to turn back around to the apartment.

"I'm assuming that means you want me to stay?" He asked with a genuine grin.

She soothingly traced circled on his hand, which was laced with hers. "Duh, what do you think."

He chuckled and pulled her in for a sweet, loving kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against her neck.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

She put her head against his chest, but not before noticing a glow of purple from his necklace. She held it and her own up, smiling at the glowing, deep purple color on both of their necklaces. He grinned back at her, leaning his forehead against hers as she connected them. They felt a jolt of electricity and an infinitely undying flame of love that crackled and sparked within their joined souls. Two soul's like no other. Two soul's in union. A soul resonance. _Their_ soul resonance.

* * *

They left the taxi, pulling all his luggage along. She'd have to tell Lord Death- actually _they_ would tell Lord Death that he was resigning from Death Scythe status, and that Alexander would have to find a new partner.

She stopped in the doorway of their apartment, Soul facing her in the hallway.

"I call dibs on the shower."

"But Maka..."

His lips ghosted over her neck, making her shiver from something else besides the coldness of the water coating her skin and clothes.

"...we could always just take it together..."

"I'd like that very much." She said hastily, pulling him inside with all his luggage as he laughed heartily. "I'll be keeping you to it."

He dropped the bag's on the floor in the corner without care of the contents, intent on completing her wish right then and there.

"Don't worry, no complaints over here."

"Then let's get started already..." They both grinned as broadly as possible, and she pulled him by the arm to the bathroom, several lewd thoughts already littering her mind(and his) about the activities that would ensue that evening...

* * *

This was not supposed to happen, but it did. And she wouldn't change a single second of it if she could.

* * *

 **OMG, so adorable! I love SoMa so much, I wish this story was canon! This was so fun writing, but as I'm sure you can tell by these last few sentences, the story is over. Sadness ensues. I'm not sure if I'll write more SoMa, but there's always Starco, Nalu, and Marichat, which are my three other favorite ships. Hope you had fun reading! Review if you like!**

 **X_QUEEN OF WOLVES AND DRAGONS_**


End file.
